SIX
by Codry
Summary: A dream that becomes reality. The question is what happens when the dream … is a nightmare. Kurosaki Karin & Espada, especially Grimmjow ... total crack. SHE will give them HELL. on hiatus
1. SIX is the answer

Note: 1) I don't own math :D (Even if I'm a student at the University of Mathematics and Informatics)

2) I don't own Bleach

Even if I'm a ToshiroxKarin fan, in time I got bored, so I decided to search another paring … and since any couple that involves Karin is crack I thought of KarinxRenji (Ichigo's sister + Ichigo's shinigami best friend = HOOOTTT), but … I got tired of it fast enough.

Than I saw the episodes with Espada (I totally love them … Espada=Akastuki) and … guess what … you don't know … hmmm too bad … ok I'll tell you: I saw Grimmy. Can you blame me for thinking that he is the hottest character in the bleach series (sorry Ichigo, you are the second) … please … it's not my fault that Kubo made him so … fucking tasty.

Anyway … next step was to search Grimmjow x pairings. Imagine my horror when 90% of the fanfics that included the blue haired hunk were yaoi. After I got tired of reading yaoi with Grimmjow (yeah … I read yaoi … I was so desperate) my mind made an invisible link between him and Karin (Ichigo's eternal enemy + Ichgo's sister = unbearably HOT ) … sooo I'm here :)

As a reference, one of the best fanfics I ever read is "Prize of victory" (I'm still afraid that after this one … my humble story will be another fly to crush) I agree with Nova Alexandria that these two are almost too easy to connect... she's just like Ichigo from so many points of view, which makes her as attractive as her brother... and just like him, she attracts danger like a magnet :d (or al least in my fanfic)

They also have the chemistry on their side

Summary: A dream that becomes reality. The question is what happens when the dream … is a nightmare. Karin Kurosaki & Espada (especially Grimmjow) total crack. SHE will give them _HELL._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SIX**

**Chapter 1:**** SIX is the answer**

"_Girly girl, let me sleep, let me die … you're strangling my freedom, you're destroying my being. What have I done to you to deserve such a fucked up treatment … let me out ….and I'll …fucking kill you"_

Karin woke up in a pool of sweat, panting heavily from the intense dream she just had. She couldn't say that it was a nightmare or anything like that; it was more like a lecture about the turmoil created by her strange inner feelings. It wasn't the first time she had the same dream, and she was certain it won't be the last.

But now, this was a problem that could be taken care of later, when that homework she was suppose to do will finally reach its last page. Of course her teacher was a total dork and ass which thought that every student had eyes only for his fucking subject … what the hell happened to the world, that suddenly math became soooo important. I mean except form the obvious calculations you do when you buy something, math is … useless.

It was a good thing that her math teach couldn't read minds, or out little Karin-chan would be busted directly to the moon and back … a come and go ticket (go&come).

After a tiring fight with Pythagoras's Theorem and with a freaking Thales … with some fucked up angles which had some stupid relationship with fractions, Karin was destroyed …. Someone was drunk when he created that equation (sorry Thales … I have nothing against you, just the fact that … in middle school I wanted to strangle you for creating that alike triangles theorem)

With her hands behind her head she watched through the dirty glass of her window the big clouds taking different forms and shapes, one of them abandoning the group for a better place in the west … maybe there "he" will have a better life, maybe there "he" will became the ever lasting rain.

Who knows? Who's to care?

"Damn!" screamed the girl rushing to the door "I totally forgot about Ichi-nii" she took a big jacket from the chair, not realizing that it was in fact her brother's "Fuck!" she swore when her big toe came in contact with the hard wooden leg of the chair "Somebody hates me today" then when her forehead hit the door frame another wave of curses left her mouth "You little … fuck you, and the architect that made you so fucking low … we are not dwarfs for god's sake … and die you fucking wood and the fucking tree that made you so fucking hard" after she took a breath she added "And fuck me … along with my screwed up logic"

With the help of the divinity, the raven girl was able to leave the house without any other injury. In the street a local gang was discussing the plan of conquering the whole town, on the other side an old lady was trying to pull a box from the garbage truck without alerting the driver … and so on. In other words the town was just the same way; nobody felt different. It was like the Aizen incident never happened … peace and quite.

But the Winter War had taken place over the fake Karakura Town, Aizen almost destroyed it in order to create the King's Key … Gin Ichimaru was dead, just like Kaname Tosen. The mighty Espada, the pride of Hueco Mundo, the Vasto Lordes that could destroy Soul Society, dead as well. So yeah … every bad guy was six feet under.

"_Then why do I feel like something bad is about to happen, like a cloud is threatening my peace of mind … why? Maybe I'm just paranoid. _" thought Karin feeling a snap inside her heart.

After 10 minutes of walking on the pavement, Karin reached her destination: the Karakura Mall. A huge building, resembling a medieval castle, covered with a reddish brick pattern. Nobody blamed the company for that unstylish Mall; the fault was without a doubt deserved by the inhabitants that "suggested" (the kind of "suggesting" Aizen does) a classic style … by classic they meant: A copy of the Dracula Castle; even if this was a Mall, not fucking Transylvania (I had to add something about my country … I'm a stinking patriot)

"Hey!" screamed Jinta waving his hand "We are heerreee!" again he had to emphasize every word in order to "court" her twin, Yuzu, that implied that he was suppose to be polite with Karin … quite hard coming from two natural enemies (two Karakura Red).

"I can see you, dork" answered raven-hair "I may be tired, but I'm not blind"

"Bitch" muttered the boy in a low voice, so his love interest couldn't hear; too bad Karin wasn't deaf either.

"You little motherfucker" her right knee was about to collide with a certain Jinta-male-organ, when her brother suddenly appeared behind her, grabbing her elbow in order to attract her full attention.

Karin knew from her experience that when Ichigo wanted something urgent from her he made this particular gesture, which meant … I wanna talk with you NOW. So, due to this interruption, Jinta lived another day with his you-know-what intact.

When the two siblings were a fair distance from the group, Ichigo eyed her suspiciously earning in return The Kurosaki Frown and The Hollow Ichigo Glare … all in one: Karin Kurosaki.

"You are … just like me" sighted Ichigo, discarding for a second the valley between his eyebrows "Anyway … I just wanted to ask you why …" but he was stopped by Karin's ironic comment.

"This is not a compliment Ichi-nii, no matter how much you love yourself and so on …"

"Can I Continue?"

"Sorry" she looked the other way "Please continue."

Ichigo stared at her for another second, recollecting his speech. Because Karin had interrupted his trail of thoughts, now he had no idea what to say. He was stuck in this silence … with his sister … with his always nosy sister.

"I want to ask you what the hell happened to your vocabulary" suddenly remembered the strawberry "You swear at least 20 times a day, sometimes 20 times a phrase"

Karin grinned, coming with the ingenious idea of dashing out of her brother's reach; hell, even out of the town if that could stop her nii-san from muffling her in his "protection". Instead of that she just answered that "I do not have a swearing problem … I just … swear when I'm angry"

Ichigo's frown deepened, if it's possible "Which, by the way, is ALL THE TIME!" screamed the boy, clearly annoyed by his sister's reserved attitude and her pathetic of an excuse. He was not really upset that she was reserved; he was upset, because she was reserved with him … her big (overprotective) brother.

Karin was about to respond to the obviously offensive accusation with another offensive attack on the subject of Ichigo's masculinity, when Jinta "thought" that throwing a tree branch at Karin would be fun … fun my ass; but we all know that Jinta isn't quite a thinker, so let's give him a break … since Karin won't be so merciful.

Swear: "You SON OF A BITCH" screamed the girl at him, her resemblance with a hurricane becoming clearer by every passing second "I will skin you ALIVE! Did you hear me? You little piece of TRASH, SHIT and any other excrement created by mankind!" she took a short breath, calming her nerves, but not enough to stop "I will snap EVERY BONE in your FUCKING body in _six _till it's nothing left … FUCK YOU!"

Her friends and even the passer bys were left dumbstruck in the middle of the road; after such a demonstration, who wouldn't. Moreover Karin switched her attention to a shocked Ichigo "And I'm not angry all the time …. And I DO NOT have a swearing problem … And you should just go … fuck someone"

…. A moment of silence ….

Her older brother stared at her for a short moment, before bursting into laughter in a way that made Karin blush at her own stupidity. Her logic was indeed screwed up beyond recuperation.

"Look Karin" said her brother with a hint of regret in his voice "You are … most of the time … angry. I cannot describe the way you behave, but I know one thing … it is strange"

"You're the one to talk" snarled Karin loudly "And that's my line!" even if her thoughts were the opposite.

"_He's right. I'm always on edge, always ready to fight, to defend, to kill. I'm like an animal in a cage struggling to break free."_

"Look" stated Karin "I wanna go home and take a nap … I had this HUGE homework at math, and I'm still tired … and angry" *snap* "That doesn't mean that I'm always angry" Ichigo said nothing, so she took this as a sign of acceptance "and" she added reluctantly "tell Jinta that if he ever dears to hit me again … I will" she really wanted to say fuck, but she called off, judging that after the previous show, another swear would be the last straw "tear his brain in _six_ pieces, and I'll feed it to … a hollow"

She rapidity took off, not waiting for an answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Another dream:_

_Its arms kept her in place__ .. she panicked…she struggled against the unwanted hold, eyes rolling uncontrollably before settling in her head._

"_Please" she begged the person, the object behind her "it hurts ..." _

_The person didn't answer, just __tightened the arms around her. It was beyond unbearable … almost suffocating. Again the image of a wounded animal in a cage roaring and chewing the metal bars appeared in her mind. She was obligated by the situation to scream like a frightened girl, which she really was._

"LET ME GO!"

She woke up suddenly, dramatically popping up from the bed. In the process, her forehead hit the bottom of the shelf that was inconveniently positioned above her head; this was rewarded with a wave of words that shouldn't be mentioned (even in a M rated fanfic)

"(the censored part) You want to sleep, you want to die …. You want out …. Just choose something for god's sake"

Luckily for her the Kurosaki's were out, buying a birthday gift for Tatsuki; knowing her father's taste and lack of originality, the gift he was suppose to buy would be a book … if you add Yuzu's choice … a receipt-book and since Ichigo was just as bad … a Chinese-receipt-book.

After this dream she swore she'll never sleep after lunch, or after Mexican food. All this thinking about Mexican and Chinese food, made Karin remember that she still had an unfinished project at math and a ….

"Fuck…. I forgot about the extra lesson … freaking math… stupid math teacher …. And stupid Pythagoras" the raven haired girl searched for the matching top of her school uniform. When the thoroughly digging in the pile of clothes owned by her closured only in a ravished room, Karin gave up and took one of her brother's shirts. It had a food stain on the collar, but the girl didn't notice the rather smelly and dirty shirt. It was a shirt ... anything else did not matter.

On her way to school, Karin was usually stopping at one of her "guys", literally dragging him to the place of demise, but today she was too late to bother with her lazy friend. She wasn't even sure if he was obligated to attend this extra lesson. The teacher only said where and when they were to meet and not to skip it, because it was important … yeah …this course and another 20 other of torturing geometry, trigonometry and the worst of all, algebra.

After the fastest run ever, the girl was safe at school in her seat by the window and not late. Her classmates, more precisely the girls were staring at her. Even if it was not the first time she came to school dressed in a dirty shirt, or wearing pants instead of the official skirt, it was the first time she combined them. On the top of them all, the shirt she chose from her brother's closet was loosened abound the neck revealing a good portion of her cleavage, leaving the top of her breasts exposed along with the black bra underneath it.

Every particle in her attire screamed "I'm a whore", but they knew better. Kurosaki Karin was not a whore, she was Katrina impersonated in an apparently harmless 17 years old high school student.

After 5 minutes of waiting, which were spent on a stare-at-Karin contest, the teacher, a young man with brownish hair and matching eyes, kicked the door open and said:

"Kurosaki … what the hell is that clothing?" even if the voice was hard, the amused look in the young man's eyes betrayed the satisfaction he was experiencing "Is that even a shirt?"

Karin averted her eyes from the blue sky and mover her point of interest back in class "Yes, it is."

"Really?" mumbled the teacher "It looks like a dirty old curtain" and he smirked while he took his seat in front of his students.

"Maybe …. But it is better then an expensive shiny Gucci suit … wore by a scarecrow" She knew how to piss off people … and her math teacher was an easy target.

"Go to hell" muttered the man. He was used to Karin's distasteful behavior and attire. You cannot throw every trash form the country, but you can at least try… and Kurosaki Karin was the biggest disappointment and trash that was ever seen in Karakura High School. After two seconds of revising what he just though, the brown haired teacher had to add: Apart from her brother … he was still 1-st place… 3 years after graduating.

"How is your brother doing?" it was an intentional questions, focused on making Karin feel like shit. Of course it did not work.

"Fine … still rocking" a grin spreading on Karin's unemotional face; she moved her point of view in the school yard, ignoring her teacher's annoying voice.

He said something (bad) about Ichigo, but she was too engaged in staring to listen to any of that bastard's nonsense.

Anyway, her course passed rapidly, to Karin's pleasure and to class official bookworm displeasure, BUT every good thing has its dark side. In this case, the teach suggested a paper test, the students argued, the bookworm took the teacher's side … the students argued more … and in the end they arranged a truce: delay the test for next week.

Karin was about to gather her school tools when the math professor (a.k.a. The Dark Lord) summoned her in front of the class to answer a question. His statement was something like "If you don't want a test at least tell us the way you'll solve this problem"

The (only) Kurosaki genius looked annoyed at the problem written on the chalkboard, like "she" was the arch enemy. Now she felt bad that the last two hours of intensive math were spend, by her, in a contest between staring at the sky and glaring at the passer bys. If she had just paid a little attention at the aberrations said by the Dark Lord, now she would have been able to solve the damn problem. Life was screwing with her.

The raven head was about to proclaim her total lack of knowledge in the department of trigonometry, when a blurred image representing a geometrical 6, strange shaped on the edges, suddenly appeared in her subconscious. The creepy thing was that it looked like a tattoo and she could almost distinguish the skin underneath it. Karin reached forward hoping to feel the tattoo (skin), but she was brought back in class by her teacher's aggravating voice.

She studied her classmates, which were sending her free smirks, and only after she saw her bare hand onto the cold surface of the chalkboard, she realized the scene she must have put for the animals (another word for classmates) in her class.

"Six" she said instinctively.

The mighty Dark Lord glared at her, but reluctantly said "It's correct. Now would you be so kind to solve the problem with the entire set of deductions?"

Karin was again in a pinch … how was she suppose to answer the teacher's request when she had no idea where the answer came from. Could she tell them that she had dreamt the number six? No … it was bad enough that she was the school's freak; another gossip saying that Kurosaki junior was working with the devil and voodoo, black magic is not an option … The fact that everyone "knew", due to one of her outbursts, that she was seeing ghosts and sometimes talking with them was just as far as Karin wanted to take this.

Luckily the bell rang just when she was about to abandon any stupid excuse and tell the truth ("I guessed").

The Dark Lord _released_ her from the problem solving duty, but before that he mumbled a "Next time I'll get you".

Karin smirked and replied "Next time I'll be ready". Even after the dangerous experience, the girl didn't lose her guts. That's what made her a Kurosaki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll use the beginning of the Hell Chapter as a support for the upcoming actions.

Also in the part with the-swearing-Karin I used a picture of Hidan(from Naruto) in which he sais he has no swearing problem and in the next slide he lets loose a wave of fucks, mothers and any other relative that he's aware of.


	2. SIX is my lucky number

Summary: A dream that becomes reality. The question is what happens when the dream … is a nightmare. Karin Kurosaki & Espada (especially Grimmjow) total crack. SHE will give them _HELL._

Notice: Be careful with the numbers … they are the substance of this chapter

Also ... Karin knows everything about Ichigo's extracurricular activities … and so does Yuzu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SIX**

**Cha****pter 2: SIX is my lucky number (+a memorable dinner with the Kurosakis)**

Coming back from school was the closest thing to an orgasm that Karin ever had (and yes, that means she's having an orgasm every working day); the relief she felt the moment her feet were outside the school perimeter was usually accompanied by straining the muscles and screaming at the sky like a nut. But the best part was when the weekend was coming … Friday afternoon was a gift from heaven, made only for the people blessed with unbelievable laziness.

This was the lucky day … Friday … two days of losing time, and watching movies with Yuzu, and occasionally with Ichigo. The last one made quite a habit in spending time with his friends in night clubs. She could not blame Orihime and Chad, but why Ishida came was still a mystery. Sometimes she was tempted to check them herself, but she never found the courage, or Isshin's approval. Quoting her father was funny indeed "Little girls should not spend their time in those vulgar clubs … what if someone does naughty things to you … or …. Blah, blah, blah" you can guess the rest.

"These parents are one hell of a bother" said silently the girl. Luckily nobody was around to hear a young woman talk … errr swear her parents.

With the head in the clouds, Karin did not realize that she was walking through a dense mass of people. Truth to be told, she was way too deep inside her blend of ideas to notice the crowd straight ahead, even if it was way too big to go unnoticed.

Finally, the onyx eyes focused on the person in front of her. By being suddenly awakened form the day-dreaming, Karin's vision was hazy, but due to the high reflexes (from Ichigo) and the theatrical talent (from her father), the girl regained her composure in a matter of milliseconds.

So now she could clearly see in front of her a young man that was smiling invitingly at the man standing at her left. When his eyes fell on her, his smile widened considerably and his right hand moved between the table and her ample chest (she wanted to call him a pervert) calling her to play the game. For one moment Karin was tempted to run the hell out of there, but the Kurosaki blood screamed at her coward-like behavior.

Biting her lips, and almost drawing blood, Karin made a cautious step, being now able to touch the table and see the blue eyes of the man in front of her. That blue was so deep, like the Mediterranean Sea, like a drop of ink in a pot of water. A shiver crossed her spine and because of this the girl blinked in surprise, but the real thing came when her now opened eyes fell on the young man, more precisely on his eyes. They were brown … no deep see, no blue, nothing.

"_These_ _hallucinations are getting kind of annoying_"

Her eyes travelled on the flat surface of the table and on the _ten_ numbered opaque glasses that rested undisturbed in the center. Moreover the man took the opportunity to introduce himself.

"Hellooo. My name is Daniel C …" tried the man being impolitely disturbed by Karin's harsh reply.

"I don't care"

Daniel was left dumbstruck for at least a minute, until he saw the clothing worn by the Kurosaki girl. The smirking face was again present in the game, ready to make fun ... and money.

"Don't worry … can you at least play this game?" asked gently, pointing again at the table.

Karin struggled, her face betraying the confusion determined by unknowing the rules. How was she suppose to realize the way this so called game was being played when the only thing that rested in front of her were ten fucking glasses … okay maybe she was suppose to know …

Daniel smirked and said sarcastically "If you have any questions … you can always ask me sweetheart" his eyes traveled downwards, resting onto the (visible) valley between her breasts. At least in this position, her bra was hidden by Ichigo's shirt.

"Don't mock me" barked the obviously annoyed girl "I'm no fool" she smirked confidently "let's play" … she could feel the Kurosaki blood boil in her veins making her overconfident. Her brother was right for once … she was sooo much like him and we all know how bruised Ichigo comes home after a fight.

The man silently agreed, the business face replacing the previous playful attitude. He took a little dark ball from his jacket's pocket and placed it near the _first_ glass. After everyone that surrounded him could clearly see the round object on the table, Daniel turned the glass labeled as number _five_ (don't forget they were numbered from _1 to 10_) and placed it onto the ball. He repeated the process with the other nine, minus the placing on the ball … after all the object was resting peacefully under number five.

After these necessary preparations, Deniel smiled at the public and said in a theatrical way

"Now… let's see if you can guess where is the ball." And his hands grabbed two of the bottoms, one of them being number _five_ and the other number _eight._ His skilful hands spun the glasses around at an abnormal speed that Karin was barely able to follow, but with the corner of her eye she saw Daniel's middle finger smoothly encircle the ball and hid it in his palm …

"_So this is the game …_" thought Karin, not paying attention to the exclamations of admiration around her … she knew the truth and she was about to reveal it.

After 1 minute, the man stopped and stepped back, inviting Karin to choose the lucky glass. She could see that Daniel's left palm was slightly bigger then the right and even if the ball was not visible, she knew the round object was there.

The Kurosaki girl leaned forward, giving a beautiful panorama of her cleavage, pretending to study the glasses. When her bosom was almost touching the table, she made an acrobatic leap over the table, leveraging the weight in her left hand, while the other was directing her towards Daniel.

The young man was struck in place when Karin shook violently his left hand, earning some questioning glares from the crowd. He tried to loose the firm grip, but the raven head was no pushover. In the end, his left hand was revealed along with the ball.

Of course some of the spectators cursed poor little Daniel and left the scene with a sour taste in their mouths, others just left … not bothering to look back, thinking about cooking dinner, doing the laundry, fucking the wife and so on. Only _ten_ of them were left to watch the show.

The girl smirked widely and said with a hint of irony in her voice "You are fucked, little guy" … it was ironic because the man was hardly a little guy; as a matter of fact, his tonnage could be obtained by tripling her own.

After she was sure the ones left around the table were not going anywhere she said "I can give you another chance …" the man's face brightened visibly, but after she continued a little apprehension arouse "But I will not pay for the first game … If I like it, I will pay for the next … It's a deal?"

Daniel scratched his right ear and after he saw the viewer's faces, he agreed with a silent nod. After all, if he played nice he would be able, in the near future, to bring back his usual customers.

He repeated the act, this time without hiding the ball in his sleeve or palm. Karin, that was following the act with interest, lost the focus for a millisecond, and that was enough. The tracking was now impossible because she had already lost the order in which the glasses had been spun.

Daniel stopped and just like last time, he moved away from the table, letting the girl study the glasses.

Karin was really happy that she was not supposed to pay for this round. After all it was hard to earn some extra money with one parent and two more brothers … all goods had to be split in four, money were included.

"Six" … stuttered the girl, betting the devil's number.

If six was her lucky number in the trigonometry class, why wouldn't it be in this case as well. Kurosaki Karin was not a superstitious person, but for a reason still unknown to her, this _six_ was something special … she had a freaking vision with it … well, with a tattoo representing the number.

The young, yet heavy man reluctantly raised glass number six.

Guess what was underneath it?

The round object was shining in the fading light of dusk reminding Karin how lucky she was indeed … or that six was her lucky number. She made a hasty move, which concluded in hitting Daniel's hand and making him drop the ball on the ground.

The black ball shattered in pieces when it hit the ground, spreading the dark plastic unidentified objects on one meter radius. The black eyed girl barely saw the ball disintegrate … her mind was trying to comprehend how could a thing of plastic break into so many pieces from that height … it was made of plastic … compact mass of hard plastic.

The aura around Karin suddenly changed and a dark, ugly one replacing the previous happy and confident one "I think something bad will happen to me" she said loudly, making the ones gathered around her, gasp at the sudden negativity.

Before anyone could ask what happened, Karin was already 10 meters away, running like _hell_ was chasing her from behind … who knows … maybe hell was really chasing her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later … when the girl was able to calm her roaring nerves, the pest came home, foreseeing the worst dinner ever experienced by the Kurosakis.

The man unlocked the door and burst info the house, tripping on his way in, obviously, and humming an old song from the late '60's. He was always praising the past era like it was something freaking brilliant.

"You will never guess what we bought for Tatsuki's birthday" squealed the one and only goat face Isshin Kurosaki "I'm sooo excited …" and evil idea came in the dad's mind, which Karin obviously remarked, because every time her father was plotting something malefic his eyes were darkening and his smile was changing gradually into a smirk. "Maybe … if it goes well … I may be blessed in the near future with nephews" he sprinted to the poster, hanging from the piece of paper like a dirty rag "Oh! Masaki … out son will give us a new family member" he cried dramatically "I'm so proud!"

"What the hell are you talking about, goat face?" asked Karin, still dazed by the unusual behavior … scratch that … by the abnormal behavior.

"Watch your language missy"

"I will show just how rich my language is" snapped the girl, ready to express her feelings trough a couple of well aimed curses. Yuzu who was just opening the door for a loaded Ichigo, saw that her father was harassing Karin … again, so she quickly stepped in.

"Dad … could you go help Ichi-nii with the shopping bags" said the pacifist twin.

"Yeah go in the pantry and organize those useless things you probably bought" said the violent one, smirking at the clueless father "And while you'll there, could you lock the door … with you inside … and throw the key on the window"

"But Karin" cried Isshin "We don't have windows in out pantry"

The big brother witnessed the exchange and commented "That's not the point"

"Stay out of this Ichigo" exclaimed energetically the oldest Kurosaki "This is an existential problem that me and Karin have to discuss"

Ichigo looked puzzled at his baka of a father, not understanding the meaning of his words. In that moment Karin was the spitting image of her brother … as a matter of fact Yuzu who was watching the scene in amusement could clearly see that her two siblings had identical looks on their faces. Ichigo quickly ignored the fool, and proceeded in arranging the bags around the kitchen table; on the other hand Karin was annoyed (nothing new).

"What's so existential about a fucking window in out fucking basement?" screamed the raven twin, looking for a good explanation from her father.

Isshin's face darkened visibly and his hands were tightening in fists (he'll hit her?)

"Karin" threatened the Substitute Shinigami "Your language is going rampage again"

"Go to hell Ichigo ..." she tried to temperate her flare of personality, but she failed miserably "I don't need your signaling … thank you very much"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Isshin, scaring the shit out of his three children"My child is so mean to me, her father" he was again hanging against the poster "She will kill me Masaki" smiling happily at his wife's photo, the father detached himself from the wall "But then I'll be with you" then he embraced the photo, kissing the lifeless paper like it was his beloved wife.

In the meantime, Karin was witnessing the scene, pure disgust written on her face. In her mind she was asking how the hell that old geezer could be an ex shinigami captain. Were the shinigami standards so low that they let even stupid, idiotic fathers take a chance? … well her brother was a well known shinigami. In conclusion YES… the entire human population will be eaten by hollows … god help us.

When she snapped back from the deep reverie, Karin was welcomed by Isshin's face … five millimeters from her own. Of course her fist acted on its own, sending the intrusion in the fridge … through the kitchen door first.

"What the hell is wrong with my family!" yelled Karin and Ichigo's sympathetic face was not helping either "And you" she said grabbing the clueless teenager "are just as bad Ichi-nii"

Without acknowledging the situation, Yuzu began the preparation of dinner, humming a sappy song. In the background Karin and Ichigo continued the argument, this time the discussion being about shinigami stuff (as they called it)

"Dad …" began Yuzu "Can you get out please … I need to take the butter from the fridge and it's kind of hard with you … errr … stuck in its door"

(A/N: It's my impression or there is something essentially wrong with this family)

Isshin detached his back from the door, miming a groan of pain, but revising his composure when Karin burst in the kitchen, with a scowling Ichigo hot on her heels.

"I already told you Karin … the shinigami business is my …. business" argued an angry Ichigo "You don't have to ask for a freaking report every time I step in the house …"

Isshin had to butt in, like the loving (curious) father he was "Is my daughter getting territorial" Karin frowned "Don't worry my dear … soon your brother will have to move in his own home …" he smiled slyly "And create with our fantastic genes some chibi Ichigo and chibi Tatsuki"

"What THE HELL are you talking about!" screamed a startled carrot top

"And then" continued the head of the family (yeah, right!) ignoring his son's face "Yuzu will marry a rich CEO" Yuzu was thinking about the amount of salt she should add in the stew "And we will finally be alone my little pumpkin … you can get as territorial as you want with me" he hugged his black haired daughter, which in return tried to make a hole in his face, but the angle was off, so she could only repeatedly hit his chest. Good enough … a hole in his chest.

After 2 minutes and a couple of well aimed hits, Karin was free from the unwanted cuddling. The problem was that Ichigo was now arguing with his father … the theme was 'Children with Tatsuki'.

"Dinner is ready" said sweetly the only normal Kurosaki (really?)

The three Kurosaki gathered around the table and took their seats … Yuzu poured the soup and everyone enjoyed the tasty dish. Dinner was simple, just like every other meal; the only difference was that, during this particular meal, Isshin Kurosaki was inclined to speak rubbish. How was that different … well …

"So what do you think we got for Tatsuki's birthday?" asked the hyperactive man"I bet you'll never guess" he laughed loudly, shaking the table, along with the full plates.

"A Chinese receipt book" answered automatically Karin

"NOOO!" "I was not subtle enough" … talking with the poster "Next time I'll be so original that even I'll be mesmerized by my originality"

"Dad, please come back … your food will get cold if you don't come in the next 2 minutes" this was Yuzu expressing her concern for the old fool. Unfortunately his other two children were not as considerate as this one.

"Let him be, Yuzu"

"Yeah … Ichi-nii is right. You know that when he gets like this …" Karin tried to mock her father, but …

"My children are sooo bad …"

"Get a life, baka!" screamed Karin "I am sick of this …" she was going rampage again "Every fucking single day you say the same things … " she hit the table with the left fist, only hurting herself more in the process "I am tired of this pretending. Just stop this charade father"

Isshin suddenly adopted the serious face. His daughter was acting like a lunatic so now he was supposed to act like a real father. "I don't know what pretending are you referring to, but you are the one who should stop with the language, the clothes and this constant bitching"

Karin was taken back by the sudden attack, but the Kurosaki in her screamed at the way her father described her violent character … she was not bitching

"How can you even look me in the eyes, how can you tell me such things, when the only thing that you ever done for us was to give us pocket money and pay for our food … which is fucking mandatory for every normal parent" counterattacked the girl hatefully

"Karin … dad … please stop this" begged Yuzu, frightened that if the fight continued, the girl would say something she may regret in the future "Dad is not like this … and you know it, Karin"

"No" snapped the raven head, this time at her sister "I do not know. Care to enlighten me?" and when the stoic twin stuttered an ambiguous answer she added "Thought so."

Ichigo was still eating calmly at the table, not even raising his head from the plate to see the family's distress. He finished the soup, and left the table without replying to his sister's questions. When he was climbing on the stairs toward his room, he hear Karin's command

"Just say something Ichigo … Tell them I'm right" it was said in such a way, that even the older brother had problems in not slapping her across the face.

"If you hate this family so much, you should just leave." The tone used was a bitter and deadly one, so even Yuzu felt the pain hid in it "_You can go to hell for all I care._" Said the boy, making a sign for Yuzu and Isshin that meant: follow me.

When they hesitated, Ichigo frowned and insisted, expressing his impatience with his deep, brown eyes. Finally they obeyed and left the raven girl in the middle of the kitchen, alone with her brother.

It was an embarrassing and awkward moment of silence (we know that Ichigo is a man of few words … when not fighting), until Karin found the strength to ask

"Why?"

Ichigo could not bear the pain he saw in his sister's pose so he ignored her, but answered coldly "When you will act like my little sister again … come and ask me. Till then …" he never finished the question, because Karin's scream of pain covered any other sound.

It was not physical pain … it was a deeper and incurable suffering; it was the grief of knowing that your family was giving you up, that your brother, the only person you really loved was not acknowledging you. Karin felt all this sorrow surround her like a cloak and let loose anther scream of pure suffering.

Yet, the arch did not loosen …

A tear leaked out ... and then another, and suddenly she was unable to stop the flow from staining the carpet or the clothes. She ripped Ichigo's shirt open, losing the buttons in the process and shred it to tiny strips until her hands were bleeding from the rough material and the violent ripping.

When her nerves were exponentially calmer, Karin stumbled toward the room she shared with her twin, but the stairs proved to be quite a challenge for the drunk-like-girl. She was unable to reach the top of the stairs, so she just adjusted her position into a comfortable one and yelled from the top of her lungs:

"I'll go to hell if that's what you really want … fucking brother … fucked up family … fucking shinigami" and the emotional rampage said its word when Karin's world went black from the fatigue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to Karin, or the others for that matter, Ichigo was in his room, with a pillow on his head, praying to god not to hear his sister's cries ever again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin awoke the next morning with a huge headache and a hunger never felt before. It was normal since last night she didn't finish the soup or the stew Yuzu worked so hard to make.

At first everything was a blur, but an annoying bulge in her ribs awoke her from the slumber; she grabbed the foreign object and threw it as far as she could … with her eyes closed; then another sharp object got between her breasts (don't forget she ripped the shirt she was wearing, so now she only had her bra on the upper part of the body) really getting on her nerves. She grabbed the thing and was about to subdue it to the same treatment as the last, when she saw, kind of hazy, that … it was a rock.

"Why it's a fucking rock on the stairs?" said the girl, observing the strange occurrence

And then she was left speechless when she saw exactly where she was.

"I guess Dorothy is not in Kansas anymore" she said looking at the ground underneath her feet … "Yep … no stairs here either"

The landscape was as strange as it could be …

Finally the instinct kicked in …

"Where am I?" asked Karin nobody in particular, after all she was in the middle of nowhere, who was she suppose to ask? But she stumbled back when she heard a voice answering her rhetorical question.

"In Hell"

Karin turned around, in order to face her interlocutor. To her surprise "he" (still unsure if he was a guy or a gir') had teeth on his forehead … wow that thing was a fucking tiara … talk about the constant changing of fashion. Not that Karin was interested in fashion, but the whitey, toothy thing was one hell of an accessory.

Then, the guy's words sank in …. Hell … she was in HELL!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: My house is now a circus. I have a cat and a dog … that's the general idea.

The next chapter will follow the idea in the game … or at least the bigger picture. _Can you guess who's the ball?_

In the next chapter Karin meets Nnoitra … I still don't know if she'll meet Grimmjow;

Wish me luck … and a ton of ideas.


	3. SIX ? ONE

Summary: A dream that becomes reality. The question is what happens when the dream … is a nightmare. Karin Kurosaki & Espada (especially Grimmjow) total crack. SHE will give them _HELL._

Notice: I advise you to reread the previous chapter … if you want to understand the symbol of every glass :d

Also go check my new story "To break is all I know" a _**Karin Aizen**_ fic :D … if you thought Karin&Grimmjow is a crack paring… think again

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SIX**

**Cha****pter 3: SIX= ? +ONE**

Ichigo tossed the pillow that shielded his ears, remembering why he was forced to cover them in the first place. Only after midnight he was able to fall asleep, even if Karin's screams died down earlier; he was mustering the courage to face the raven girl that morning.

When he was finally ready, washed and fully dressed, he head Yuzu's pained scream. It was more like the screeching of a dog going through an awful torture.

"What happened?" asked the older Kurosaki, right before Ichigo appeared at the top of the stairs being unprepared for what he saw: an unconscious Karin, half naked, crawled on the stairs, or at least she was surprised crawling up the stairs by the sudden blackout. There was something off about the situation, but Ichigo couldn't put his finger on it … until his father said:

"I cannot sense her soul"

'_No_ …' thought Ichigo '_No … this cannot be happening_' the boy lost his balance and was taken back when his forehead hit the ground with a loud bang '_I … told her those things … please god … please … have mercy_'

Yuzu was crying beside her sister mumbling under her breath over and over again "soulless … she's soulless"

"I'll call Urahara" stated Isshin, the only who seemed unaffected. "He must have an answer … he must have an answer"

Ichigo felt the desperation in the ex-captain's voice and then he realized that he was just as destroyed as them. Yet, nothing could compare with his own suffering, knowing that he let her in this state, that he didn't help her …. When she had screamed at him the other night … If he forgave her when she was there, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Please" Ichigo prayed to someone that he wasn't sure it existed; he desperately needed to ease his arching pain "keep her alive until we find her … let us find her"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the mean time … in another universe … a new story begins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin was bemused by the fact that no matter how you look at it, her residence changed, in one night, from Karakura town to hell. The irony in this was obvious to anybody that had a logical mind.

Volcanoes … lava … brownish, dry trees that looked like they were about to crumble any moment. _Hell was classy_, just like in movies. Well at least now her teacher's wish was answered by the compassionate divinity ... she was in hell … literally. Still, the creepy thing was the … guy (at least now she was sure it was a guy).

His height was average, but still taller than her, slim with the "tiara" … no the upper part of a human jaw around his forehead and a blue marking on his right cheek. The eye patch was an unnecessary addition to the already strange white clothing. It resembled the lab coats her father used, but it was longer and somehow peculiar … like that coat was giving the man an odd aura of power.

After she studied the creature, Karin was able to ask in a hushed way (the weirdness of the situation was lingering in her mind)

"Can … can I ask for your name" … "stranger?"

The men sent her a glare that could rival Ichigo's hollow frown, glare and growl reunited, but answered nonetheless.

"I'm Tesra Lindocruz; the 50-th Arrancar created by Aizen-sama …"

"I asked for your name, not your whole history" slipped Karin's tongue, regretting the words the moment Tesra's glare crossed her own. He was a dangerous man, with a dangerous appearance, that could slice her open like a watermelon. If he put his mind to it, she had no doubt he could kill her in an instant. "Sorry … I tend to drop the … politeness" the girl hoped that it did not sound as bad as it did in her own ears.

'_Way to go, Karin … _' cheered the girl in her inner self.

Yet, Tesra did not scream, charge, or attack her … he gave her an advice instead.

"You should be careful with that. In hell only the Espada can speak freely" his brown eyes found hers "And I can bet you're not an Espada"

Karin smirked, remembering Ichigo's lesson in hollow history.

When she and her sister insisted on knowing the basic information about hollows, the orange haired brother could only agree (they cornered him). She could hear his voice preaching/teaching for the first time in his life

'_A hollow is a spirit that could not pass in the next world due to some powerful obsession they acquired during life or sometimes in death…. _Blah, blah, blah_ … An Arrancar is a hollow that had transcended its world and had acquired shinigami-like powers; from what I remember they have only a fragment of mask left, but that disgusting hole is still there … _blah blah blah_ … The Espada are ten Arrancar with an unbelievable strength. They were killed during the Winter War, but it took captain level shinigami to kill them. For example the first Espada fought with 4 captains … that's all… now take off … university is a bitch and I have a project for my first class tomorrow _'

The lesson provided to be useful in this case … too bad Ichigo didn't detail the Arrancar's real problems and abilities, or the Espada's. Even he couldn't predict that his little sister will "visit" hell one day and meet this … Lindo … err … cruz guy.

"Let's go" suddenly said tiara-boy, grabbing her left elbow with a force that should have crushed the bone underneath; but Karin was strong enough, so the grip didn't hurt her one bit. Though, the next thing that came did …

Tesra's feet flexed underneath him, and a static sound plugged her ears, obstructing anything else. The girl saw for a short moment, measured in milliseconds, the landscape then her vision blurred, only to be back one minute later blocked by a …

"What the hell is that thing!" screeched Karin, literally climbing on Tesra. The man was a beauty compared to the abomination in front of her … even Jinta was 100 times prettier that that; also the fact that the creature's skin was touching her own was not helping either.

"Get out of my way filthy hollow" growled tiara-boy at the ugly, horned hollow.

'_He's the one to talk_' thought Karin, cringing at the red eyes attached to her body. The leer in the beast's eyes could be seen from a mile away, and she swore she felt something move along her ankle and into her pants

"You are on the first's property …" the creature smirked evilly "Nobody can leave the Primera's property without his own approval"

Tesra was quite calm, so Karin followed his example, trying to shake the feeling of something tickling her knee.

"I had no idea that the _great_ Starrk-sama" the sarcastic tone angered the beast "has the time to approve all these things. I heard the Espadas are quite busy" this time the girl really felt something between her legs … it was not a tickle … it was a hard object.

"What the fuck is this!" she screamed when she saw the tentacle that encircled her ankle, following the line of her leg, till the crotch. She tried to shake that _thing_ off her, but Tesra was faster, taking her out of its reach.

"Thanks" mumbled the girl in his neck.

Tiara-boy seemed unfazed by the mid appreciation, but he smiled slightly; the little smile faded when he remembered where he was supposed to take her and what would happen there. Nnoitra Gilga was the worst Espada this young attractive woman could meet; he was tempted to let her go, but the sense of loyalty burned in his gut, leaving him with the only option: present a beautiful gift at the fifth's court.

"Do you know how much time has an Espada on his hands? … You insect of an Arrancar" asked the beast licking his lips hungrily and watching Karin like an eagle watching his pray.

Tesra's expression changed drastically from indifference to pride and then to a wide smirk "I know that an Espada is busy with important things, because I'm Tesra Lindocruz … Nnoitra Gilga-sama's one and only fracción" the taunting voice continued "And I also know that the Espada and their fraccións can walk freely wherever they want."

The beast shuddered in fear and his hand trembled on the sword deposited at the belt. His head bowed in respect; from his pose, Karin could clearly see he was waiting to be decapitated or stabbed by Tesra.

'_Is this guy so important?_' thought Karin trying to remember if her brother said anything about these fraccións, but she could not decide since Ichigo's speech was full of blank spaces (she was not listening)

Tesra did not pay any attention to the insect and, as she will find out later, Sonido-ed away. That static sound, resembling the scratching of a rotative disk with a needle, filled her ears again, giving her the beginning of nauseating feeling.

While this happened, Karin's mind worked like an engine, constantly searching for a solution, trying to find a way out of this whole mess.

First of all, she knew she was in hell. She had little doubts over the validity of this fact, tiara-boy not benefiting from lying to her; also she knew the Espada's were here and if she guessed correctly, they were the same Espada Ichigo tried so hard to piss off. She could almost remember some names … Nnoitra was one of them ... U… It was in vain … Another problem was her name. There was no way in hell, literally speaking, that her real name was an option. Karin knew that the moment her lips would form the name Ku-ro-sa-ki, her head would roll like a fucking volley ball.

She had to think of a name, a name close enough to her own, but in the same time far enough from the Kurosaki …

And what was with all this Spanish crap. The girl scanned her mind for a Spanish name which had to be a derivation of Karin; what about … Karina … no … too Russian …

'_Russian may be just the thing I'm looking for …_' thought Karin deciding that even if these freaks had Spanish surnames, she will go with the untouchable, unapproachable and cold Russians; it was a safe bet, and she feared that no matter what name she chose, her staying here will be full of adventures and obstacles that had nothing to do with such trivial things.

Karina … Lubenska was good enough, and quite fancy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, Tesra could see the fifth's "house" straight ahead. It was an imposing building, with huge Victorian windows and a double French door. Nothing else could be described from the outside, except that it was clearly old, and set in a classic style.

The Arrancar made one last Sonido and stopped sharply, forgetting about Karin and the inertia that forced the girl out of his grip and straight into the door's frame. Only the empty sound made by Karin's head colliding with the door, revealed the actual speed they were previously using … and maybe Karin's yelp as well.

"Damn it, man!" yelled the hurt little girl "Did you ever hear of … not banging me in the fucking door" she swore angrily while rubbing the hurting spot "I bet it will leave a pretty awful bump. Careless fucking Arrancar"

Tesra smirked and barely restrained an appropriate answer to her antagonist attack, but the big doors opened, revealing a creature just as ugly as the last.

However this time Karin, didn't jump on Tesra, but made a few steps back, fearing molestation … at least this one had no tentacles. The hollow didn't spare even a look at her, his eyes being only on her companion.

"Welcome back Tesra-sama" he bowed respectfully, and in the "sama", Kurosaki could only hear honest and sincere reverence. "Nnoitra-sama will see you right away. These are Nnoitra-sama-s instructions"

Karin couldn't help to notice the way the servant presented his speech … it was royal, pompous, and tiara-boy's answered just as theatrical "So I was summoned … I'll be there right away"

Only when the servant was long gone, Kurosaki junior found the opportunity to ask … some would say courageous question, but Karin's language and franc attitude had nothing to do with courage "What was that, tiara-boy?"

Tesra growled, praying that this annoying, yet beautiful creature would die a sudden death, right there and in that moment. However, when he opened his eyes Karin was still there grinning at him like a fucking idiot with the hands crossed under her chest/breasts … still alive.

"Can I ask why did you have to choose such a stupid nickname?"

"No"

"…" Tesra was this close to a total breakdown. He was happy that he decided against releasing her; at least he would be able to see the bitch squirm under his master, screaming in agony (who knew Tesra is a sadist) … life was beautiful.

"So tiara-boy … can you give me a shirt?" her eyes were searching for something

"First of all … stop with the nickname"

"I like it" pouted Karin, making one of the cutest muzzles Tesra ever saw. It was not like the female Arrancar were having time for cuddling giggling and other cutie stuff, so he couldn't compare them with Karin's unusual cuteness. Unexpectedly, the raven head continued "And it suits you. Your hollow mask looks like a fucking tiara … did you ever notice that?" Tesra discarded everything he previously thought … the girl was a bloody bitch.

"No, I did not" he grabbed her violently by the arm, earning a few whimpers in return.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" when she didn't get a response, she tried again "A shirt would be nice, you know" Tesra's face seemed indifferent, so the girl tried one last time "You know that I'm only wearing a bra …"

"Obviously" answered her companion, that was deciding who would silence her faster: a cero, a bala, or his sword.

"Well … I'm not conformable wearing only a bra in front of a guy … a shirt … please"

"It would not matter if I give you a shirt or not" he was quite bored of Karin's antiques, so he concluded the discussion, knowing her next question

"Why?" she looked puzzled at him, like he just said an illogical thing

Tesra's smirk was impossible to miss from a mile away "You're going to lose it anyway"

Her next question was surprising as hell "What do you mean? … I know I tend to lose things, but it's not going to happen with a shirt, because I'll _wear_ it, baka"

Tiara-boy suddenly stopped, releasing his hold on Karin. Due to the inertia force, the girl slipped on the floor, and only Tesra's hand gave her legs a little stability; she turned 180 degrees to see her interlocutor's twisted face.

"I'm going to present you to Nnoitra-sama" stated her companion dryly. The confusion in Karin's eyes made him snap "You are going to lose all your clothes … and my master will help you …"

Karin caught the idea quickly, and just as fast, she shook the arm holding her tight; however, tiara-boy did not move an inch, and didn't loosen the hold … as a matter o fact, the pressure on Karin's elbow increased exponentially, sending her forward from the experienced pain.

"Let me GO! NOW!" her attempts were useless, since Tesra was quite powerful, and moreover, a Vasto Lorde (Toshiro said that Vasto Lordes have human form)

Karin couldn't see the gothic pictures hanging on the walls, or the dark aura that surrounded the place like an ever lasting mist; she was way to busy screaming and kicking the Arrancar.

However, the inside of the castle was a ruin … apart from the previously reminded pictures, everything was destroyed. The beautifully carved door frames were eaten by caries, the once fancy chandeliers were missing pieces and the marble that covered the floor and the walls was fragmented … It was an amazing palace in the old times, but now it was just the fifth's _house._

After what seemed like an eternity for Karin, they arrived in what was called the _Conference Room_ and to the girl's surprise every Arrancar stationed in that room was wearing clean white clothes. They were similar to what Tesra was wearing, but somehow different … she couldn't put her finger on it, but time was running out … and every second spent on studying trivial things like clothing was a waste of time for the already stressed Kurosaki Karin.

'_I really have to run, but I do not know where and how and …_' but her line of thoughts was interrupted by the buzzing noise made by some of the present hollows. Her _savior_ straightened his back, and became rigid.

Suddenly, a tall man appeared out of nowhere in the center of the room, where a … throne, which Karin didn't notice due to other things that occupied her mind at that time, was waiting for him.

The girl had a moment of hesitation regarding the sex of this new creature … he had an eye cloth resembling Tesra's, but his hair was definitely longer, and the energy that embraced him was darker that anything she ever saw. Also the amount of reiatsu possessed by that thing was incredible compared to even Ichigo … and her brother had loads of reiatsu. She was quite gifted in this area as well, but hers was calmer than the erratic one of her brother.

Karin was again drawn back into reality by that shrill voice that belonged to the tall man. Forgetting the discussion she just had with Tesra, Karin had to ask how was possible for such a tall and intimidating man … err … Arrancar to have such a … problematic voice … she was barely able to contain her laughter, when she imagined him squealing … it was hilarious. The situation became even funnier when the leader, Nnoitra smirked … she could almost see the gums, and moreover his teeth were exposed in such a way that even her naïve sister would have shuddered in fear at the mere sight of them.

Nnoitra's eyes studied the crowd and when they found their target, that was his fracción, he automatically saw Karin with the peripheries. It was her turn to tremble at the hideous smirk that widened on the fifth face and when he disappeared from the spot, only to appear one second later behind her, her heart stopped and the blood froze in her veins. It was quite an experience, one she did not want, in any case, to repeat in the near future.

"What do we have here?" the tall man sniffed Karin's neck "You smell strange" she could barely see Nnoitra's face, but the smirk was obvious in his voice "But you don't look strange … not at all"

"_Of course I smell strange, you duff_ …_I'm a fucking human … stupid Arrancar_" this were the exact thoughts Karin had while Nnoitra was studying her ravished appearance. The tall Arrancar was as pleased as he could be with the new recruit Tesra brought in his palace. She was gorgeous and his pants were tight just from watching her … he could almost imagine bedding her …

"Let's see how good you are" said sweetly Nnoitra, revealing his abnormally big teeth "in bed"

Karin snapped like burned. Her whole body rejecting any contact with an ugly and disgusting creature like the 5-th Espada; she took a step back, but her scapula hit Tesra's abdomen and the Arrancar grabbed her shoulders, keeping her in place against him. The master followed her steps straddling her front.

Her routes of escape were blocked by a tiara boy and a huge _human_ with a scary face that will try to rape her in the near future … her life was getting better and better

"I'm so fucked" mumbled the frightened girl against Nnoitra's chest, whose smile widened hearing her reply

"Yes" he licked his lips hungrily, his resemblance with a wild animal being accentuated by the gesture "But the tense is misleading girly"

"What do you mean?" she squirmed against Tesra, who in response tightened the hold on the already bruised shoulder "I do not understand"

Nnoitra dug his hand in Karin's black and ruffled hair, literally dragging her face at his level "You are not fucked" the smirk on his face was so hideous that the girl tried to look away, but the hand stuck in her locks prevented her from doing so "But you will be … soon enough …. By me"

Karin screeched, stirring and trying to escape, in vain of course, because her powers were infinitely weaker than the Espada's. She even bit Tesra's hand, but her teeth were stopped by a strange energy that surrounded the man's skin.

The girl's squirming halted, when she heard Nnoitra's laugh "I cannot wait to see you do that under me".

And suddenly Karin's mind was overflowing with images from the few porno movies she was _forced_ to watch with her guy friends. The fact that she borrowed the movies from under Ichigo's bed was a minor detail not worth mentioning. Did I just say she borrowed them … no … I meant her friends stole the CD's from under her brother's bed and than threatened her with ballet lessons … yeah.

'_Why am I thinking all this shit in this situation? I'm about to be raped_' screamed Karin at her own pathetic inner self '_yet … I'm 100% sure nothing will happen…Why?_'

However, when Nnoitra grabbed her ass, she could not stop the awful words from erupting

"What's that fucking spoon doing on your back?" Karin could hear the bells … it was her funeral

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I chose a Russian name for 2 reasons

Even if I'm a nationalist, Popescu (It's something like Smith for romanians) Karin sounds wrong.

I like Russian names :D

In the next chapter Karin will finally meet Grimmjow … I have another thing to do, but it will last only 2 pages … I hope *thinking*

Anyway … I hope my next update will be at the end of June. I have, beginning from now, a study&exam session. 22- May- 19 June … god help me, because I have 4 weeks of nightmare … I would gladly switch places with Karin :(( especially if I could meet Grimmjow *sighing*

Question: it is strange if my cat acts like a mouse, and my dog acts like a cat?


End file.
